Would You Rather
by SuketiSakuraBlosom
Summary: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, my new characters Sukamaria and Yamielas Inu’s big bro. and sessy’s little bro and the gang are in the modern era, they all decide to play Would you Rather. Will secrets come out? Will sparks fly or, will close friends get hurt
1. Meeting Inuyasha

Would you Rather

By: CanYouTurnMyBlackRossesRed

Summery: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, my new characters Sukamaria and Yamielas(Inu's big bro. and sessy's little bro)and the gang are in the modern era, they all decide to play Would you Rather. Will secrets come out? Will sparks fly or, will close friends get hurt?

BOYS;

Inuyasha: 18 

Yamielas:19 

Sesshomaru: 20 

Koga: 17 

Mirokue: 17 

Shipo: 15 

GIRLS;

Kagome: 17

Sukamaria:18 

Sango: 16 

Ayame: 15 

Rin: 15 

Kilala(yes she shall be demon but, will be in human form with her tails!):14

"talking" 'thinking' .Story.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

CH 1: Meeting The Boys!

Kagome Pov.

Kagome walks to the computer and turns it on she sits down and waits for it. It finally turns on and she slowly logs on and finds the chat room, Dark Angelz. She sees that Sango and the others are logged on.

Dark Miko: Hey hard day huh?

Dark Slayer: Yah

Dark Cat: You said it.

Dark Rain: …

Dark Love: Sooooo bad……

Dark Wolf: Yah

Dark Miko: What happened to yall???

Dark Cat: Bad hair day.

Dark Rain: …

Dark Wolf: I'm soaked these kid sprayed me with water.

Dark Slayer: I had to work…

Dark Love: ………Nm Is what happened to me what about you Dark Miko??

Dark Miko: I went to the Movie store to get the movies and a guy ran into me and spilled his drink all down my shirt!

Odd Monk: Signing On

Odd Monk: Hi Is it O.K. if me and my friends talk with yall.

Dark Love: Sure just as long as yall aren't EVIL!!!

Odd Monk: O.K...............

Half Demon: Signing On

Full Demon: Signing On

Wolf Demon: Signing On

Fox Demon: Signing On

Hate Demon: Signing On

Hey sorry to end the chappy here but I thought it might build the suspension till next time! See ya.


	2. Talking To The Boys!

Would You Rather

By:CanYouTurnMyBlackRossesRed

Summery: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, my new characters Sukamaria and Yamielas(Inu's big bro. and sessy's little bro)and the gang are in the modern era, they all decide to play Would you Rather. Will secrets come out? Will sparks fly or, will close friends get hurt?

BOYS;

Inuyasha: 18 

Yamielas:19 

Sesshomaru: 20 

Koga: 17 

Mirokue: 17 

Shipo: 15 

GIRLS;

Kagome: 17

Sukamaria:18 

Sango: 16 

Ayame: 15 

Rin: 15 

Kilala(yes she shall be demon but, will be in human form with her tails!):14

"talking" 'thinking' .Story.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Ch. 2 Talking To The Boys

List Of Names For Chat Rooms

GIRLS:

Dark Miko: Kagome

Dark Slayer: Sango

Dark Cat: Kilala

Dark Rain: Rin

Dark Love: Sukamaria (User Name Is gonna Be Dark Lover)

Dark Wolf: Ayame

BOYS:

Odd Monk: Mirokue

Half Demon: Inuyasha

Full Demon: Sesshomaru

Wolf Demon: Koga

Fox Demon: Shipo

Hate Demon: Yamielas (User Name Is gonna Be Hated Demon)

(Now On With My Story ……………………………….................................................................................LoL!!)

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Dark Miko: As I was saying… I went to the Movie store to get the movies and a guy ran into me and spilled his drink all down my shirt! Now I have all the movies but, my shirt is wet!

Dark Lover: ewwwwwwww that's Worse then my day!!!

Half Demon: That's kind of like my day but I was da guy.

Dark Slayer: IF YOU DID THAT TO HER I WILL SLAY YOU BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE THEN SLAY YOU AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!

Full Demon: WOW……She means business I'd watch out if I were you……

Half Demon: Wait it might be a different girl………the girl I ran into had………Dark Raven hair……Chocolate Brown eyes that make you melt……A blue shirt with peace signs all over the place……blue arm warmers with peace signs……And dark blue jeans.

Dark Miko: That was me……………………………

Wolf Demon: Uh Oh Your In So……… Much Trouble Dude.

Dark Rain:……………………………..........................

Whole Demon: Do you ever talk?

Dark Cat: No she doesn't ever talk well sometimes but, barley ever.

Odd Monk: No need to fight we do not need a world war 4

Dark Wolf: What do you mean world war 4

Dark Lover: I know what he means……I think………If I'm right he is talking about the war between THE Inu Demon and Lord Insisuki.

Odd Monk: How did You know? The only people that have ever heard of that story is the people who knew them, are geeks, are related to them, or are them.

Dark Wolf: ohhhhhh

Dark Lover: I have my ways…

Odd Monk: Tell Me PLEASE!!!

Dark Lover: No

Dark Cat: I'm Tired See U 2maro

Dark Rain:……

Dark Cat: Signing Off

Dark Rain: Signing Off

Dark Miko: Hello what about my new shirt!!!

Dark Slayer: Yah!!!!!!!!!

Half Demon: I'll Buy you A new Shirt OK

Full Demon: L8ter

Wolf Demon: zzzzzzzzzzzzzz This Is BORING………L8TER

Full Demon: Signing Off

Wolf Demon: Signing Off

Fox Demon :I'm not getting to talk so L8ter

Fox Demon: Signing Off

Odd Monk: Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dark Lover: no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Hey Half Demon how are you gonna buy her a new shirt when you don't know her?? Are you 2, Dark Slayer, Dark Miko, Dark Cat, Dark Rain, Dark Wolf, and me all gonna meet at the mall and you buy her a new shirt?

Dark Miko: That's fine by me………You?

Half Demon: sure how bout 6:00 Not next Saturday but, the next cause I'm moving all my stuff Into a new house on the other side of town……and transferring to a new skool.

Dark Miko: ok

Dark Miko: Signing Off

Half Demon: Signing Off

Odd Monk: Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please!!!!!!!!!

Dark Lover: NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!!

Odd Monk: OK

Dark Lover: Signing Off

Odd Monk: Signing Off

IM FINNALY DONE AFTER SHOW!!!

Not a preview of next chapter…………..okay……….okay.: )

Inuyasha: Great dang Wench Making Me Buy Her A New shirt

Kagome: INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha: WAIT NO I…

Kagome: SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT

SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!

Inuyasha: Ow………………………………................................

Sango/Mirokue/Shipo:AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Inuyasha: Why You(starts chaseing them while spitting out dirt)

Me:mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!

Everybody:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!P…P…Pl…Pl…Plea…Plea…please….R..R..Re..Re…Review!(Starts to run to hideing places)

Me: Bye!!!


	3. Skool and The New Kids

Would You Rather

By:CanYouTurnMyBlackRossesRed

Summery: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, my new characters Sukamaria and Yamielas(Inu's big bro. and sessy's little bro)and the gang are in the modern era, they all decide to play Would you Rather. Will secrets come out? Will sparks fly or, will close friends get hurt?

BOYS;

Inuyasha: 18 

Yamielas:19 

Sesshomaru: 20 

Koga: 17 

Mirokue: 17 

Shipo: 15 

GIRLS;

Kagome: 17

Sukamaria:18 

Sango: 16 

Ayame: 15 

Rin: 15 

Kilala(yes she shall be demon but, will be in human form with her tails!):14

"talking" 'thinking' .Story.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Ch.3:Skool!and The new Kids

Kagome: Pove.

Ring, ring, ring went Kagome's alarm clock ring, ring, ring. Kagome was getting mad at her clock.

"That's it I've had it!" Yelled Kagome!

She raised her fist high in the air and hit her alarm clock as hard as she could. SMASH! She broke the alarm clock that she had just bought.(She did the same to the others)

"Now I have to buy a new one!" She whined.

She got up and walked slowly to the bathroom to take a shower. She finally got finished and walked to her closet. She picked out a blue mini skirt with a blue top that had pink peace signs, a blue purse, and blue arm warmers with pink and red peace signs. She looked at herself in the mirror. She brushed her hair and looked at the clock.

' Right on time.' She thought.(I Like the thinking one its koolio)

She walked outside and got in her Blue Convertible.(she loves blue.)She started to drive to school when she got a phone call from Kilala.

"Hello"

"Hey its Kilala guess what."

"What"

"All the girls in our class are freaking over some new kids."

"They're guys I hope."

"Yah they're guys"

"Good so why did you call me about some new guys?"

"I don't know yall haven't gotten here yet so I'm bored."

"ok well I'm coming around the corner right now talk to you in a bit"

"Kay, Bye"

Kagome pulled into a parking spot and got out. She walked up to Kilala. She was wearing a Purple Shirt that said, Live, Laugh, Love, Party!, purple mini and purple purse.

"Hey Kilala ready For first period?" Asked Kagome.

"Yah." Answered Kilala.

Kagome and kilala walked to class there they found the others. Sukamaria was wearing a black shirt with lime green stripes that said, Live Free Or Die Hard, a Black mini, No purse and black high heels. Sango was wearing a red mini, red shirt that said ,Cut But Psycho,(I HAVE THAT SHIRT IT IS AN AWESOME SHIRT!!!)And red arm warmers with grey strips. Ayame was wearing an orange and black shirt with a black mini, an orange belt with black leggings, and a orange and black purse.

Rin was wearing a black mini and a black shirt, on it was a lot of raindrops in grey and said, There Is No Such Thing As A Happy Ending. All the girls took seats beside each other.

"So…..I hear there are some new guys in school." Said Kagome

"Yah some of the girls our all goo-goo gaga eyed over them" Said Sukamaria.

The second bell rang letting the students know it's time to get to class. A lot of kids ran in to find a seat. The teacher, Myoga, Came in and waited till everyone quieted down.

"Class Please be seated." He said in a very deep fake voice. "We have new students today that just transferred from Balden High to come

Join us here at Shikon No Tama High. Come in boys."

6 guys walked into the class room. The first looked like the oldest, he had silver hair, purple markings on his face and forehead, he had dog ears at the top of his head, Golden colored eyes(THIS IS A DEMON/HUMAN/HANYOU SKOOL)and a fluffy tail. He had a black shirt with baggy denim blue jeans he had no sign of any expression on his face. The second guy looked about a year or two younger. He had silver hair and dog ears on top, Golden colored eyes, no tail, a red shirt and dark denim blue jeans. He had very little sign of sadness. The third boy looked about the same age he had silver hair and two dog ears, Golden Brown eyes, blue markings on his cheeks, kind of like the first guy, he had on a green shirt with black jeans. The forth guy looked a little younger he was human he had black hair some held into a small pony tail, violet eyes, and was wearing a purple shirt and light denim blue jeans. The fifth guy was a demon. He had brown hair and a short tail. He was wearing an orange shirt with baggy black jeans. The last guy was the shortest of the three. He had reddish hair and ears he was wearing a blue shirt with baggy dark denim blue jeans.

"Class this is (IN THE ORDER I EXPLAINED THERE OUTFITS!!)

Inuyasha, Yamielas, Sesshomaru, Mirokue, Koga, and Shipo." Announced Myoga. Kagome and the others sat there a moment and started talking about who Kinky-Ho would destroy first.

"Kagome, Sukamaria, Sango, Ayame, Rin, Kilala……………Since you seem to be enjoying you're conversation you can take the new student around the school and to there classes for the rest of the day."

The Finally Done After Show!

Inuyasha: I've never herd of Sukamaria before. Who is she?

Me: I imagined her and later in the story you will find out a shocking secret about her.

Inuyasha: I will?

Me: Everyone will.

Inuyasha: oh……………well……….ok then……….

Kagome: Whats wrong?????

Inuyasha: Nothin its just that…….Why do I look so weird in that outfit I mean can I please change!!!!

Me: NO!!!!!

Kagome: INUYASHA YOU MADE ME WORRY AND NOTHIN WAS WRONG!!!

Inuyasha: Wait…………………….Kagome!! I…..

Kagome: INUYASHA!! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!!

Inuyasha: ow………………………..

Me: Please R&R!!!!!!


	4. Favorite things

Important

I need Help on the next chappy.I don't really know what happens when you give someone a tour of a skool let alone a High skool!!!! So if you have any Ideas please let me know.O.o and the school has more than 1 story.

Ground Floor; 2 Cafiterium's, Main office, Teachers lounge, and P.E/Athletics

2nd Floor; English classes/Spelling classes and Diferent languages

3rd Floor; Science and Computer Labs/classes

4th Floor; Social Studies and detention

5th Floor; Math and Study Hall

6th Floor; Reading and Library

O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0

Now as for the looks and the faves of the charecters. I will right them down

**Kagome**;

Looks; Same as the show.

Favorites; Color:Blue Sign:Peace signs

**Sukamaria**;

Looks;Silver hair, Green eyes, doggy ears with black tips.

Favorites ; Color:Lime Green Sign: none instead loves stripes

**Sango**;

Looks;same as show

Favorites; Color: Red Sign: Happy Bunney(it's a sign……….right?)

**Ayame**;

Looks; same as show

Favorites; Color: Orange Sign: none

**Rin**

Looks; same as show

Favorites; Color: Black Sign: Rain Drops

**Kilala**;

Looks; same as show

Favorites; Color: Purple Sign: none

The guys are pretty easy it's whatever color there wearing.

The Finnaly done after show!!!!

Inu; hey wench!!!when you gonna update

Me;(beats the crap outa Inu)

Inu;wow you're strong

Me;oops well I geuss it's time to spill my guts…..see I'm a Hanyou

The Gang;WHAT!!!!

Me; yah you know Sukamaria??

The Gang;Yah

Suka;Yeples!!!

Me;We'll she's based off me!!!(takes off wigg)

Suka;you look exactly like me

Me;Yah well scince the cats out of the bag

Inu;(rudly interupts) we didn't let a cat out of a bag!!!

Me;Figure of speech moron

Inu;oh o.k.

(5 hours later)

Inu;I am not a moron!!!

Kag;she called you that like 5 hours ago.

Inu;whatever

Me;well we gotta go see you when I put up my next chappy!!!


	5. The Tour

AUTHER NOTE: Sorry about not updating in a long time. I had to baby-sit for a while (So on with the story!!!!)

Would You Rather

By: CanYouTurnMyBlackRossesRed

Summery: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, my new characters Sukamaria and Yamielas (Inu's big bro. and sessy's little bro) and the gang are in the modern era, they all decide to play Would you Rather. Will secrets come out? Will sparks fly or, will close friends get hurt?

BOYS;

Inuyasha: 18 

Yamielas: 19 

Sesshomaru: 20 

Koga: 17 

Mirokue: 17 

Shipo: 15 

GIRLS;

Kagome: 17

Sukamaria: 18 

Sango: 16 

Ayame: 15 

Rin: 15 

Kilala (yes she shall be demon but, will be in human form with her tails!): 14

"talking" 'thinking' .Story.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

CH.4 The Tour

Kagome and her friends, Sango, Sukamaria, Ayame, Rin, and Kilala, along with the new guys". Kagome suddenly turned around.

"Let me see your schedules." Stated Kagome.

"Why?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Because I need to see you're class periods." Stated Kagome.

'This is so lame' Inuyasha complained in his thoughts.

"THIS IS SO FREAKIN LAME JUST KILL ME ALREADY!!!!" Yelled Sukamaria.

"Wow is she ever rude" Murmured Yamielas.

"I HEARD THAT!!!!!!" Yelled Sukamaria.

"How the heck did you hear that" Asked Yamielas.

"Look at my ears." Sukamaria stated as if it were obvious. (sp?)

Yamielas looked up and saw her ears.

"You have the strangest of scents I have ever smelled on a demon.

"Stated captain obvious" Murmured Sukamaria.

You could hear a growl coming from Yamielas.

"Why don't we skip this and go to WacDanolds?" Asked Sango.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!" Yelled Ayame, Rin, Kilala, and Sukamaria at the same time.

"Why?" Asked Sango.

"We worked there and they banded us from ever touching there property ever again!" Explained Ayame.

"Why?" Asked Sango

"You know that fire they had?" Asked Rin.

"Yah." Stated Sango.

"Sukamaria caused it." Ayame and Rin said in Unusion.

"How?" Asked Sango.

"I'll tell you later but for right now why don't we talk about something else like the people we are giving a tour of the school for or we could go to McDonalds." Said Sukamaria in one breath.

"I like the sound of that last one lets go to McDonalds." The guys said in inusion.

"O.K.!!" Kagome said in a bright and cheery tone.

They all got into Kilala's SUV. They turned the music onto 94.1. The girls started to sing to the song they all liked.

**Lips Like Sugar**

_**(Wynter)**_

_Da double dee double di_

_Da double dee double di_

_Da double dee double di_

_Da double dee double di_

_Da double dee double di_

_Da double dee double di_

_Da double dee double di_

_My lips like sugar (My lips like sugar)_

_This Candy got you sprung (This Candy got you sprung)_

_My lips like sugar (My lips like sugar)_

_This Candy got you sprung (This Candy got you sprung)_

_This Candy got you sprung_

_So call me your sugar (So call me your sugar)_

_You love you some (You love you some)_

_I'm sweet like_

_Da double dee double di_

_Da double dee double di_

_Da double dee double di_

_I'm sweet like_

_Da double dee double di_

_Da double dee double di_

_I'm sweet like_

_Da double dee double di_

_Sugar_

_**(Flo-Rida)**_

_Hey I've got a mouth full of cavities._

_Sweet tooth, full of mama, like sugar to me._

_So my love with the lips put a bug in the ear tone_

_Shawty gotta kiss it's an emergency_

_Spit sprung for the taste, addicted to her gloss._

_Won't smile this way, baby I rub it off._

_Put my tounge in your face_

_A little mistletoe, sippin gram I A._

_I'm a fan all day._

_My manage behavior; Im into your major._

_Sweeter so flavor, thats good for this player._

_My hood, now and later, throw back like a pager._

_Pretty much, youre givin me a sugar rush._

_Lil mama, give me high blood pressure when you blush._

_Lips feel soft as a feather when we touch, _

_Shawty thats whats up._

_**(Wynter)**_

_My lips like sugar (My lips like sugar)_

_This Candy got you sprung (This Candy got you sprung)_

_My lips like sugar (My lips like sugar)_

_This Candy got you sprung (This Candy got you sprung)_

_This Candy got you sprung_

_So call me your sugar (So call me your sugar)_

_You love you some (You love you some)_

_I'm sweet like_

_Da double dee double di_

_Da double dee double di_

_Da double dee double di_

_I'm sweet like_

_Da double dee double di_

_Da double dee double di_

_I'm sweet like_

_Da double dee double di_

_Sugar_

_**(Flo Rida)**__Hey, Sh Shawty would you mind, cuz I want me some._

_Now and later, I dont wanna have to wait, you the one._

_Yep! Yep! Your vision. So, so delicious._

_Cant help my interest, candy addiction._

_Wanna peace, to a piece gotta get a piece._

_I dont know a piece, Give me all your sweets._

_Bottom and top lip, bout to have a sugar feast._

_Level with our trip, Im a lip bitin beast._

_Man for them things, all 42 teeth._

_Squeeze the sugar cane on your mouth, must beat._

_Aint your mama slirp, stickin, usin my tree._

_Like taffy but classy, get at me._

_Im flyly Let you know I wanna kiss._

_But your lips, theyll do me fine._

_Now baby dont trip with the juicy kind._

_Get, get on the grip, Girl you aint lyin._

_**(Wynter)**_

_My lips like sugar (My lips like sugar)_

_This Candy got you sprung (This Candy got you sprung)_

_My lips like sugar (My lips like sugar)_

_This Candy got you sprung (This Candy got you sprung)_

_This Candy got you sprung_

_So call me your sugar (So call me your sugar)_

_You love you some (You love you some)_

_I'm sweet like_

_Da double dee double di_

_Da double dee double di_

_Da double dee double di_

_I'm sweet like_

_Da double dee double di_

_Da double dee double di_

_I'm sweet like_

_Da double dee double di_

_Sugar_

_**(Flo Rida)**_

_You like my sugar, my sugar._

_You so sweet, so sweet._

_Like my candy, my candy_

_You so sweet, so sweet._

_I got a good appetite with you on me, on me._

_Ill wrap you out of them clothes._

_You my treat, my treat._

_Girl you my sugar, I call you Candy_

_And tonight Im gonna get me some, get me some._

_Girl you my sugar, I call you Candy_

_And tonight Im gonna get me some, get me some sugar._

_**(Wynter)**_

_My lips like sugar (My lips like sugar)_

_This Candy got you sprung (This Candy got you sprung)_

_My lips like sugar (My lips like sugar)_

_This Candy got you sprung (This Candy got you sprung)_

_This Candy got you sprung_

_So call me your sugar (So call me your sugar)_

_You love you some (You love you some)_

_I'm sweet like_

_Da double dee double di_

_Da double dee double di_

_Da double dee double di_

_I'm sweet like_

_Da double dee double di_

_Da double dee double di_

_I'm sweet like_

_Da double dee double di_

_Sugar_

Mista Mac

_**(Prelude)**_

_Hold still.. What up Flo(what up Flo), Hello world(hello world),_

_I told you all that I be snappin right(snappin right),_

_Aight let me take off(let me take off), Hey Steve(hey Steve),_

_Top that(top that), Like, 1 2 1 3 2_

_**(Verse 1)**_

_Sugar sugar give me some, candy bar I want me, well she fine,_

_so fine, Willy Wonka she your mine, _

_she my yummy yummy gummy bear, _

_candy coated bunny, YEA, and class I think she me, _

_honey dipp why going be me._

_**(Verse 2)**_

_And we can go, let me know, shorty wave that juices flo, _

_ain't no rush we'll take it slow,_

_you go low just like the flo, _

_been around the world just like a Flo Ridaa ride herrr, _

_but she wanna get me splenda, mix it like a blenda,_

_top me off with timber, _

_icy like its winter, sing it like she's Wynter _

_golden I'm important, all the sugar that I'm storin,_

_candy rain I keep it pourin, sugar rush she gotcha slow, _

_(He's your Man) cuz she so boringg_

_(yeah)(all right)_

_**(Verse 3)**_

_Girl I take you touring, _

_to show you that your more than, no doubt, _

_you a million, no thoughts just like we _

_Ellion, Gonzalas, andy wall nuts,_

_they go hate, that's so regardless, _

_(Her fact is that!!) My name is Mista Mista Mac_

_By the end of the song they were at McDonalds and the boys had heard the most wonderful singers in the world but, they weren't going to admit it._

_Now usualy I do a finaly done after show but I wanna know what I should I do have Sukamaria point out that the guys moved to this side of town right on the weekend when half demon said that he was moving or no. and if not please tell me what I should write about!!!!_


	6. Now that we're Banned from McDonalds

Would You Rather

Chapter 7: And now that we are banned from McDonalds…

(I do not own Inuyasha T.T)

A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long! My laptop broke so we bought a new one only to learn I didn't have Microsoft on it. So I went to the internet and got it. Also my computer is stupid and will make it so in the middle of a word the line thing will move so that my letters are in a different word. But, I promise to write longer and better chapters. And 1 more thing, Sukamaria sounds like (Sue-cu-maria). Any who…..on with Chapter 7!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Last Time: By the end of the song they were at McDonalds and the boys had heard the most wonderful singers in the world but, they weren't going to admit it.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sukamaria was the first one to jump out of the car.

"Come on guys! Let's go! Let's go!" Sukamaria couldn't contain herself.

"Calm yourself. We're coming!" Kagome hoped out of the car followed by everyone else. Sukamaria ran into McDonalds and into the back of the line.

"Why is she so…hyper?" asked Yamielas.

"Sorry!" squeaked Rin.

Everyone (with the exception of Sukamaria) stared at Rin.

"What have you done?" yelled Kagome.

"Well, she asked for some sugar for her sugar smacks this morning so, I gave her a cup."

Everyone shuddered. Today was going to be a long day.

"Let's go inside before she decides to play on the kitty equipment." suggested Sango.

The girls made their way inside while the boys sat there dumbstruck for a moment. They all knew they were in for one heck of a year. When the boys finally woke from their distracted state they went inside to find all the girls trying to pull Sukamaria out of the kitty playground. Kilala walked over to them.

"We already got some food. If you want you can start eating while we work on getting Suke (Sue-k A.K.A. Sukamaria). "

The guys chuckled and started to eat when, in came McDonald's manager. (Bum. Bum. BUMMMM.)

"Young ladies, could you come here for a moment?"

Kagome and the girls (along with Sukamaria since they finally pried her off the slide) walked over to the boy. He had short brown hair with brown eyes. He had the McDonalds gid-up on. (can you guess who it is.)

"Is there a problem," Kagome looked at his name tag,"Hojo?"

Hojo blushed. "Well, people are a little concerned about the racket you are making and if I don't banned you from the premises I will be fired from my job."

Sukamaria's mouth dropped.

"You have got to be kidding me! First WacDonald's and now this! Fine. If you don't want me here I'm leaving!" Sukamaria stormed off outside. Kagome quickly apologized and the gang made their leave.

"What should we do now?" Mirokue asked.

"I guess we might as well give you a tour of the school like we were supposed to," replied Sango.

Everyone gave sad sighs and made their way to the vehicles (I spelt it right the first time!) so that they could go back to school.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

I know I promised longer chapters but this one is just to get me back into the writing business. The next chapters will be longer I assure you. Untill next time!

P.S.

**R**olling

**E**very

**V**alley

**I**s

**E**qually

**W**ise.


	7. Deg Frag it Moron?

Would You Rather

Chapter 8: Deg Frag it Moron?

(I do not own Inuyasha T-T)

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Last Time: Everyone gave sad sighs and made their way to the vehicles (I spelt it right the first time!) so that they could go back to school.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x "That deg frag it moron!" yelled Sukamaria. Everyone froze.

"Did she just say leg maggot boron?" whispered (well not really whispered since everyone, with the exception of Sukamaria, heard) Mirokue to Koga. Koga smacked him in the back of the head.

"No you moron. She said, 'Ted Laggot is Foreign.' " Koga whispered back.

Inuyasha and Kagome smacked themselves in the face. Kagome slowly looked over at Inuyasha and saw a red handprint on his face. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and their eyes met.

"Inuyasha and Kagome like each other!" screamed Sukamaria.

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed and looked away from each other. Suddenly the doors to McDonalds opened.

"Are you guys just going to stand there or are you leaving?" asked the McDonalds Manager or Hojo. Sukamaria put on a sad face.

"Fine, I'm leaving I mean I expected this from WacDonalds but never from you." Sukamaria put on fake tears and jumped into the vehicle. Sango shook her head and everyone hopped into the vehicle. About a quarter of the way to the school Sukamaria told Kagome to stop the car.

"Why?" asked Kagome.

"I got to go pick up me baby," replied Sukamaria.

"From where?" asked Sango.

"The shop."

"You crashed it again?" asked Rin.

"Maybe…" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Ok," she replied.

Kagome drove to the car repair shop. As soon as they arrived Sukamaria jumped out.

"Oh, and I also bought all the girls a new car!" Sukamaria smiled a huge smile. All the boys in the car jaws' dropped.

"Does she do that often?" asked Yamelias.

Sango smirked. "As long as you ride with her on her 'baby' then she will" All the guys gulped.

"And how many times has she crashed?" asked Koga. Sango shrugged.

"Hey, Suke! How many times have you crashed?" Sukamaria looked up then started counting on her fingers.

"About 1,000 times at the least, maybe more." Sukamaria opened up the huge garage door and started pointing out which cars were whose.

"The blue one is for Kags. The red is for Sango. Grey for Rin, Purple for Kilala, Orange for Ayame, and of course, my baby. Everyone looked to see 5 motorcycles.

"Let's have a race back to school," suggested Kilala.

"Ok." Agreed Sango.

"Suke, separate everyone into groups," instructed Kagome.

"Ok! Inu you're with Kags." Inuyasha pointed at himself.

"Yes, you come on! Get with the program." Yelled Sukamaria. Koga snickered.

"Wolf-man you're with Ayame." Koga quit snickering and groaned.

"Lech, you're with Sango." Nobody moved.

"I think she's talking to you Mirokue." Whispered Shippo. Mirokue acted appalled as he walked over to Sango.

"Squirt, you're with Kilala." Shippo walked over to Kilala.

"The guy that looks like he has a stick up his ass, Mr. no-emotion, you're with Rin." Rin froze. Inuyasha, Mirokue, and Koga chuckled.

"B-b-but why?"

"Because I just said he had a stick up his ass do you really want me to die?"

"N-no"

"Ok, then. Yame, you're with me. Let's go!" Everyone got in there places. Suddenly out walked the owner, Totosie.

"What are you hoodlums up to?"

"We're 'bout to race pops why don't you count us off."

"Oh, ok." Totosie walked over to the middle of the shop in front of the racers.

"On your mark, get set, Go!" And the racers took off. (All except Sukamaria whose Motorcycle didn't start.)

"Deg frag it moron!" and Sukamaria took off.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x., there you have it. 613 words and it'll only get better!

Remember!:

**R**olling

**E**very

**V**alley

**I**s

**E**qually

**W**ise.


	8. And The Winner Is

Would You Rather

Chapter 9: And first place goes to…

(I do not own Inuyasha T-T)

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"We're 'bout to race pops why don't you count us off."

"Oh, ok." Totosie walked over to the middle of the shop in front of the racers.

"On your mark, get set, Go!" And the racers took off. (All except Sukamaria whose Motorcycle didn't start.)

"Deg frag it moron!" and Sukamaria took off.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Kagome and Inuyasha, aka, Miko Dogs, were in first place closely followed by Ayame and Koga, aka, Wolf Cubs. Close behind them were Rin and Sesshomaru, aka, Awkward Couple 2.O. Kilala and Shippo, aka, Cute Cubs, were neck and neck with Sukamaria and Yamelias, aka, Mean Mutts. Can you guess who came up with the names? Yep, the one and only, Sukamaria.

"We're winning!" yelled Kagome to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha screamed almost when he saw Kagome, who was driving, looking back instead of at the rode ahead.

"Not for long!" The Wolf Cubs swerved to the Miko dog's right.

Meanwhile everyone still at school was back in homeroom. (They go to homeroom 1st period, right before lunch, and last period)

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi? Has anybody seen Kagome? How about Mirokue? Sango? Where are they? They were supposed to report back during this period." He looked around at the 10 empty seats and shook his head.

BACK TO THE GANG!

The Mean Mutts successfully passed up the Cute Cubs. Making them take fourth right behind Awkward Couple 2.O. Miko Dogs came close to crashing when the Wolf Cubs passed them up.

"Shit!" yelled Kagome while trying to get control of the motorcycle. Inuyasha tightened his grasp around Kagome's waist. Kagome gained control of the motorcycle.

"Darn it! We're losing!" she yelled. Inuyasha was bewildered by the fact that they had almost crashed and all she cared about was the race. Kagome sped forward. Mean mutts were neck and neck with Awkward Couple 2.O.  
"Rin! If you don't slow down I'll tell everyone what happened last weekend!" yelled Sukamaria. Rin's eyes went wide as she slowed down. Sukamaria could only giggle as she passed them up. All she was going to tell was that Rin ate 3 whole steaks, not the other part. She giggled again. Yamelias shivered.

"This girl is scary." He thought.

Ayame was screaming in delight that she and Kouga were in 1st. Sadly the glory was only short lived because they were passed up by Miko Dogs and Mean Mutts. She knew she wouldn't be able to get back into 1st place because-

1: they were a block from the school and

2: It would be Kagome and Sukamaria she was up against and everyone knows (well not everyone) how they get when racing.

Miko Dogs and Mean Mutts were neck and neck (wow I noticed Mean Mutts are neck and neck with a lot of people) they both knew that it would all come down to the final second, whoever chickened out first, meaning whoever stomped on the breaks first, sadly neither of the boys knew that.

"Is that all you've got?" yelled Kagome. Sukamaria smirked.

"We'll see about that!" she yelled back.

They entered the school premises and everyone(excluding Miko Dogs and Mean Mutts) slowed to a stop. Kagome and Sukamaria pushed on until Kagome saw a fence.

"Stop!" she yelled. Her and Sukamaria slammed in the breaks.

Sango ran over to them.

"And the Winner is," She looked at the two teams, "it's a tie!"

Sukamaria and Kagome jumped up, not looking a bit shaken up by the crash.

"Deg frag it moron!" they yelled in unison. Inuyasha and Yamelias stood up, looking like they had just seen a ghost.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

There you have it! 615 words and getting longer. Notice how I snuck my favorite phrase in there. O.o

Remember!

Rolling

Every

Valley

Is

Equally

Wise.


End file.
